


Guardian of the Pond

by OrangeScript



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Katara, Disguise, F/M, Falling In Love, Firelord Iroh (Avatar), Fluff, Goose Girl AU, Kyoshi Warrior in Training Katara, Mistaken Identity, Peacetime, Post-War, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, attempted arranged marriage?, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeScript/pseuds/OrangeScript
Summary: It’s been seven years since Fire Lord Iroh defeated his brother and ended the war. Now Iroh is seeking a bride for his nephew, Prince Zuko, hoping to secure a strong alliance with another nation to prove his commitment to peace.Katara’s no princess, but she’s the closest thing the Southern Water Tribe has got. So when Princess Yue’s father negotiates a match with the Fire Prince, Katara goes in her stead to save her brother from heartbreak.But then Katara’s caravan is ambushed en route to the Fire Nation, leaving her stranded in an unfamiliar land, and it’s up to her to prevent a dastardly coup and preserve the tentative post-war peace. Along the way, she falls a little bit in love.(AU loosely based on the novel The Goose Girl)
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Blue Spirit/Painted Lady, Katara & Suki (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. Daughter of a Chief

**Author's Note:**

> Have wanted to write an ATLA Goose Girl AU for ages! If you haven't read Goose Girl, no worries! I'm just borrowing a couple plot points from the novel, but I think the story should still be unique enough.

Katara is more than happy to skip whatever meeting Sokka’s been pulled into with her father, Chief Arnook, Princess Yue, and the important-looking Fire Nation man.

She’s happy to see her father, of course, after his two-month absence, and she knows Sokka must be ecstatic to see Yue— he’s been carrying a betrothal necklace around with him for the past few months: a length of rich blue ribbon hung with a delicate metal-work moon that he’d fashioned from the blade of his first sword. 

She’s less enthused about the Fire Nation man, though he seemed nice enough when he introduced himself. She hates how the colors of his robes stand out like a bloodstain against the white expanse of her home. It hasn’t been that long since the war ended, after all.

Aside from Yue, Arnook, and the Fire Nation official, her father was accompanied by a motley delegation of refugees and immigrants; some returning Water Tribesmen, and some mixed-race children of war… including _another female waterbender descended from the Southern Water Tribe._

Katara’s been dying to meet her ever since Gran-Gran recognized her name at supper.

She finally spots the girl’s hunched figure at the top of a glacier, and hurries over to introduce herself. Picking her way up the snowy hill, she frowns as she crosses several patches of dead ice plants, all black and shriveled like they’ve been sucked dry of life.

“Your name is Hama, right?”

The girl turns, and Katara sees that she’s standing over an otter penguin. Her not-quite blue eyes are expressionless.

“That’s a pretty name,” Katara offers, when it appears no answer is forthcoming. She offers a smile and sticks out a mittened hand to shake. “I’m Katara!”

The other girl regards Katara’s hand for a moment, and then hesitantly grasps it. She’s not wearing mittens; her hands must be freezing. Behind her, the penguin flops to the ground.

“Hama,” she confirms quietly.

“You’re named after your grandmother, right?” Katara asks, not deterred by the reticence. “My Gran-Gran told me she knew her when they were younger!”

Hama’s expression is still unreadable, but she nods slightly.

“That’s so cool!” Katara says excitedly. “Imagine— in another life, we could’ve grown up together! We could’ve been best friends!”

Hama looks at her carefully. “I’m Fire Nation,” she says, in apparent disagreement.

“But you’re Water Tribe, too,” Katara insists, squeezing her hand. Hama’s got straighter hair and paler skin than Katara, but there's a trace of blue in her eyes, and she's a _waterbender._ “I’ve never met another Southern waterbender before!” Katara tells her. “Wanna show me some moves?”

Hama tilts her head slightly. “I’m not very good.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Katara says brightly. “You should’ve seen me before I found a master! I was awful; Sokka will tell you! And besides, it’s a full moon!” She points up at the big white moon hanging over them. “And Gran-Gran told me that your grandmother was one of the best waterbenders she’s ever seen!”

Before Hama can answer, there is a commotion from below, from the Chief’s tent. 

Katara turns and looks just in time to see her brother running out of the tent at full speed, his head down like he’s fighting tears. Princess Yue emerges from the tent moments later, looking distraught.

“Sokka, wait, come back!” Yue calls after him. There are tears running down her face.

“Sorry, excuse me,” Katara tells Hama distractedly, already jogging down the glacier, her eyes on her brother’s disappearing back, “I’m just gonna check on my brother.”

She meets Yue near the base of the glacier. “Yue, what happened? What’s wrong?”

Yue turns her ice-blue eyes on Katara. She even looks regal and beautiful when she’s _crying_.

“I swear I didn’t know,” Yue sobs. “My father arranged it without telling me. He didn’t know about me and Sokka.”

“Arranged what?” Katara asks, already dreading the answer. 

“The Fire Lord is seeking a bride for his nephew,” Yue says softly, and Katara’s stomach drops. “That’s why the emissary’s here. He wants a match from outside the Fire Nation to promise peace and unity—”

“And you said yes?” Katara interrupts, outraged on her brother’s behalf. “But what about Sokka!?”

“I didn’t want to say yes!” Yue says sharply, looking stung, even through her tears. “Of _course_ I’d rather marry Sokka! But I didn’t have a _choice.”_

“That’s not true,” Katara disagrees, shaking her head. “You always have a choice.”

“I’m the chief’s daughter,” Yue says, and even though her face is streaked with tears, there’s a quiet dignity to her. “I don’t get to be selfish. I have to do what’s best for my people. What _I_ want doesn’t matter.”

“There are tons of other people the Fire Prince could marry—”

“Like who?” Yue demands tearily. “The Earth King’s daughter is two years old!”

“Well, I don’t know what it’s like in the North, but here we fight for the people we love,” Katara snaps.

Yue recoils like she’s been slapped.

Katara closes her eyes, trying to rein in her temper. She knows that she shouldn’t be mad at Yue, but she can’t help it.

Sokka looks at Yue like she hung the moon and stars. He had spent _months_ making the betrothal necklace. He’d gone through twelve different ribbons, and had pricked his thumbs raw trying to sew the pendant on himself, refusing to let Katara do it for him. 

She’s never been in love, but she _knows_ how much Sokka loves Yue—a _blind man_ could see how much Sokka loves Yue—and until today, she’d always thought that Yue felt the same. 

“Look,” Katara says tiredly, fighting to keep her voice calm and non-accusatory. “I’m gonna go after Sokka. I think you should stay here.”

...

She finds Sokka by an ice fishing hole, knees pulled up against his chest and chin tucked over them. He’s been crying, and she hates it. The tear tracks are incongruous on his perpetually smiling face.

“Hey,” she greets him quietly.

Sokka doesn’t look up as she settles down on the ice next to him. “I feel like an idiot,” he mumbles into his knees. “Of course she’d rather marry Zuko. He has a six pack.”

Katara has never met Prince Zuko and cannot attest to the veracity of the six pack, but Sokka’s done a fair bit of traveling since the end of the war, meeting other leaders in preparation of eventually stepping into their father’s role of Chief, so it makes sense that he knows the Fire Prince.

“You’re not an idiot,” Katara says firmly. “Apparently Arnook arranged it without her knowing. And I’m sure she prefers however many packs you have,” She assures him, poking at Sokka’s middle. “She told me she’d rather marry you, but she feels like it’s her duty to her people.”

Sokka’s head raises slightly, “Oh.”

They’re quiet for a few moments.

“He’s a good guy,” Sokka says at last, voice begrudging. “He’s a bit of a grump, but he’s a good guy. He’ll respect her, treat her right.”

Katara slides an arm around Sokka and leans against his shoulder. “Well, you’re the best guy,” she tells him.

Sokka extricates his own arm from between them and puts it around her, hugging her to his side. “Thanks, Katara.”

“Sokka!” A girl’s voice shouts from a small distance behind them.

Katara whirls.

It’s Yue. She’s panting, her face pink with exertion. 

“I told you not to come!” Katara says, irritated. She stands up. Katara has always _liked_ Yue, but the girl has just broken her brother’s heart, and the least she could do right now is give him some space.

“Shh, Katara, it’s okay,” Sokka says, getting to his feet as well. He looks at Yue, face wary. “Yue?” He asks cautiously, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat.

“I love you, Sokka,” Yue says breathlessly, wringing her hands. “I’m so sorry.”

Sokka squeezes his eyes shut, and then opens them again. “I love you too,” he sighs quietly. “It’s okay, Yue.” He opens his arms, “C’mere.”

Yue launches herself at Sokka with such force that he lets out an “Oof,” and stumbles back slightly, thankfully not into the ice hole.

Sokka stabilizes them both, his hands around Yue’s back, and then Yue is pulling him down by the neck and kissing him.

Katara crosses her arms and looks away, unsure how she feels about this occurrence, given that Yue’s about to be engaged to someone else.

She considers leaving them alone to kiss and talk and sort out whatever they need to sort out, but it’s getting dark and it will be safer for everyone if they walk back in a group. Sokka knows the terrain, but Yue doesn’t, and the ice is thin out here; if someone falls, Katara’s waterbending will come in handy. 

Sokka and Yue break apart.

“I want to— I want to _fight_ for you,” Yue says. Her voice is trembling, and she's cupping Sokka’s cheeks so hard that his lips are slightly puckered. “You’ve always fought for me. And _I love you,_ and I want to fight for you, Sokka. We could, we could run away…” She suggests, her voice small, trailing off uncertainly.

Katara feels a twinge of regret for throwing that in Yue’s face. It’s clear Yue _does_ love her brother.

But running away is definitely not practical. Sokka’s a Chief’s son just as much as Yue’s a Chief’s daughter, and as much as he loves Yue, Katara cannot see him abandoning his people, just as she knows Yue would never abandon her duty. 

But _surely_ , there’s a way— Yue can’t possibly be the Fire Prince’s _only_ option. 

Sokka is shaking his head, peeling Yue’s hands from his face and clasping them tightly in his own. “We can’t run away, Yue,” he says regretfully. “You’re right, we have responsibilities. I’m the son of the Chief, and you’re—”

“The Chief’s daughter!” Katara shouts triumphantly, interrupting them. Her mind whirs.

Torn from their bubble, Yue and Sokka turn to stare at her, wearing identical expressions of confusion and surprise. 

“Uh, yeah,” Sokka says, dropping one of Yue’s hands to scratch his head and giving Katara a strange look. “You’re the Chief’s daughter.”

“But she’s not the only Chief’s daughter,” Katara says insistently, taking a few steps toward them, half out of disbelief and half with intent. _Is she really about to suggest this?_

They look at her, perplexed.

“I don’t have any sisters, Katara,” Yue reminds her, frowning elegantly.

It’s Sokka who understands first. “Katara,” He says, and there's a dawning realization on his face. “We could never ask you to—”

“Ask her to what— wait! You’re a Chief’s daughter too!” Yue realizes, her head whipping around in shock, her eyes comically round. “Katara!”

“No,” Sokka shakes his head firmly, and Katara can _see_ him stifle the hope in his eyes. “I would never make you do something like that for me.”

It’s an out. They haven’t even broached the topic with the elders, or with the pointy-robed Fire Nation emissary, or, _Spirits,_ her father. She can back out now. Her heart is racing. Maybe she _should_ back out now. She hasn’t committed to anything yet. 

But then she sees the way Yue’s dainty hands are clenched so tightly in Sokka’s, like he can’t bear to let go for fear she’ll disappear. Katara’s never loved someone like that, like how her father loved her mother.

It would be cruel to separate them. 

As far as reasons to get married go, World Peace and her brother’s happiness are not the worst ones she can think of. And Sokka had said that Prince Zuko was a good guy, even good enough for the love of his life. Maybe Katara can grow to love him. And she’s always wanted to see the world outside of the Poles.

Decision made, Katara looks up. “You’re not making me do anything,” she says. “I’m offering.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! Holler at me in the comments below! ;) <3


	2. Goodbyes

As it turns out, two Water Chief’s daughters are relatively interchangeable, at least to the Fire Nation.

Katara isn’t sure what she expected, except that the pointy-robed Fire Nation emissary’s huff of “Why didn’t you just  _ say _ Princess Yue had a prior attachment,” is not quite it.

There is some logistical waffling, and the emissary has to send a message to the Fire Lord confirming his okay, which takes some time, but within a few weeks the Fire Lord has sent back his apparent acceptance, it’s all taken care of, and the swapping of brides is barely a remarkable event. 

All in all, the process is pretty straightforward and relatively painless. Of course, you would never know that from the way Hakoda’s taken to glaring at the emissary.

“Dad,” Katara hisses over the cookpot during lunch, “Quit it.”

Hakoda grunts and reluctantly removes his fierce gaze from the terrified-looking emissary, instead bestowing it on Katara.

She gives it back to him just as fiercely, staring him down until he breaks her gaze and looks to the ground.

He sighs wearily. “You look just like your mother.”

_ “Dad,” _ she sighs too, and scoots closer to him to take his hand, big and rough and worn, in both of her mittens. 

“You don’t have to do this, Katara,” He tells her softly. His blue eyes are pleading. “I can’t stand the thought of you  _ sacrificing  _ yourself—”

“It’s not as dramatic as that,” Katara says, rolling her eyes, even though she’s kind of been thinking of it that way, too. She chooses her words carefully. “It just makes sense for me to go instead. I don’t—I don’t  _ love _ anyone, Dad. Not the way Sokka and Yue do,” She looks up at him, “Not the way you and Mom did.” 

“Just because you’re not in love now, doesn’t mean you should throw away the chance, Katara,” her father says. His voice is measured, but there’s something almost admonishing in his tone that makes her bristle slightly.

“I’m not throwing anything away,” Katara tells him strongly. “You and Sokka have  _ both _ told me that Zuko is a good man, and I trust your judgment.”

Hakoda makes a face at that, clearly indicating that he never would have said anything if he had thought that she might do this.

“I think… Love can be learned,” Katara continues, ignoring his expression and chewing on her lip as she tries to gather the words to explain. “I think it can grow out of a strong partnership just as a strong partnership can grow out of love.”

“You’re too practical,” Hakoda muses, reaching out to touch one of the beads braided into her hair. His eyes are sad, and his face is weathered. Her father doesn’t always look his age, but he looks it now. “Sometimes I think you had to grow up too fast.”

Katara looks at her father, her heart swelling with love. “No one’s grown up, Dad,” she says gently. “Not you, not me, not Gran-Gran. You know if any of us dared to grow up, Sokka would pull us back into immaturity if he had to drag us kicking and screaming.”

As if on cue, at the other side of the meal pavilion, Sokka lets out a giant belch. Next to him, Yue giggles, her cheeks pink and happy, the moon pendant gleaming at her throat.

Hakoda cracks a reluctant smile.

“I’ll write you, Dad,” Katara promises, rolling her eyes fondly. “Every day if you want me to. So much that you’ll be sick of hearing from me!” 

“Never,” Hakoda vows, carefully tucking the loop of hair behind her ear. 

...

They set sail a little over a month after Hakoda’s arrival.

Katara lets herself cry when she says good-bye to Gran-Gran in the privacy of their tent, because her grandmother is the only one who’s been unfailingly supportive. She knows that if her father or Sokka sees her cry, then that will be the abrupt end to all of this.

Gran-Gran is a frail, warm weight, her white hair tickling Katara’s face, her bony arms tight around Katara’s middle as she whispers words of marital advice that make Katara blush. 

Katara hugs her back, just as tightly, and promises to write.

She gets a bit more time with her father and Sokka, as they both sail with her on Hakoda’s ship. 

Hakoda wants to take her all the way to the Fire Nation capital, but he has unavoidable business in Ba Sing Se, and Sokka is needed back home to lead in his stead, so they reluctantly agree to take her only as far as Omashu. From there, they’ve secured her and her small retinue passage to Capital Island on a vessel chartered by King Bumi.

Surprisingly, Hama had volunteered to come with her, indicating, in her usual monotone, that the Fire Nation was still her home. Aside from Hama, Katara’s party consists of the Fire Nation emissary, named Noritaka, as well as four Water Tribe warriors including Bato, her father’s right-hand man. 

The couple of weeks on the ship are nice, if bittersweet. She lets Sokka get away with more of his mischief than usual because it makes her laugh and if she’s laughing then she isn’t crying, and because he looks so pleased when he makes her laugh. 

She spends hours in the mornings with her dad as he lectures her on navigation and teaches her how to steer the ship. She eats the food that Sokka proudly presents her with, shocked when it doesn’t taste bad at all, and scolds him for not helping out more with the cooking at home. 

In the night she lies on the deck with Sokka and they look up at the stars and tell each other stories and reminisce. Sometimes Hakoda joins them, and tells them something about their mom, or what they were like as children.

Several times, she catches her brother and her dad looking at her like they’re trying to memorize her face. And more than once she catches herself staring at them, doing the same.

Sokka cries when he hugs her goodbye, freely and without reserve, and, to her amusement, promises to name his and Yue’s firstborn child after her, regardless of gender. 

Her father presses his forehead to hers and tells her seriously that she need only send word and he will come get her and kill anyone she needs him to—royalty or no. 

His eyes are wet when he releases her and clasps Bato’s shoulder: “Take care of my little girl.”

Bato nods solemnly.

Too soon, her feet are on the ground in Omashu and the ship is pushing away from the shore. Katara wants to run after it, to splash into the water and wave her hands and shout for them to come back and take her with them.

Instead she just watches the ship sail away, her heart caught in her throat, watches until she can no longer distinguish her father’s figure, steady at the wheel, or Sokka’s, waving frantically at her from the stern.

She watches until the ship shrinks to a small dot on the big blue ocean, and then she blinks and it’s gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! :) gimme a hoot below if ya can. i know this pandemic has been long and stressful for everyone and i hope everyone is doin okay. <3


End file.
